Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 11: Volcanic Adventures
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 11: Volcanic Adventures ’Just what is that?’’ wondered Roxanne ‘’ I don’t know, but it doesn’t seem to die anytime soon’’ said Hawk. They were facing a huge scorpion with eight claws and six red eyes, the scorpion’s stinger generated purple electricity and tried to stab them but everyone avoided it ‘’seems we have to become really serious, Scorching Wheel’’ said Ember and unleashed her spell but the scorpion crushed it with its upper right claw ‘’what?’’ wondered Ember ‘’seems this monster has some intelligence so we have to be careful’’ said a focused Roxanne and the scorpion attacked again with its tail, but this time it was using a series of attacks with it and the claws ‘’so, anyone got any idea how to finish this?’’ asked Hawk while avoiding the attacks ‘’first we have to immobilize it’’ she said while blocking one of the claws with her sword. ‘’Leave it to me’’ said Oceania and managed to trap it in a huge bubble ‘’now Rocky’’ ‘’alright, Angry Scolding of Mother Earth!’’ attacked an excited Rocky the scorpion who upon freeing itself easily from the bubble, got send up ‘’Luminous Slash’’ shouted Roxanne upon unleashing her spell and cutting two of the claws, ‘’ewhhh’’ shouted the scorpion in pain ‘’now guys’’ ‘’Wind’s Avatar: Storm Hawk Strike, Scorching Wheel!’’ said both Hawk and Ember as they unleashed their spells which combined, defeating the scorpion who was engulfed in flames and fell greatly burned ‘’phew, that was something’’ said Ember ‘’yes’’ ‘’I wonder if there are other such creatures here’’ wondered Roxanne ‘’but anyway, let’s go to the volcano’’ she said and everyone began moving ‘’mission…mission…’’ whispered the scorpion before it fainted but no one listened. ‘’Finally it’s over’’ said a relieved Oceania ‘’yeah-'' as they were talking, Roxanne then stopped suddenly and brought out her sword ‘’guys, this is it’’ she said while pointing with her sword the distant volcano whose entrance was shaped like a dragon’s face with open mouth ‘’f''inally’’ said Rocky ‘’it’s kinda creepy though’’ said Oceania unsure ‘’come on Oceania’’ said Ember while patting her back ‘’don’t be such chicken’’ she said cheerfully to Oceania’s dismay ‘’what are we waiting for?’’ asked Hawk and they proceeded to go inside while leaving their horses out. When they went inside, they saw a vast place with a huge path and rivers of lava below it ‘’oh boy, it sure is hot here’’ said Rocky ‘’and spacious’’ said Roxanne amazed and then felt something hot on her legs and saw a mouse with a magma like body eating a small magma rock ‘’awwww, it’s so cute!!’’ squealed Ember excited, startling the mouse that went behind Roxanne’s leg ‘’now you made it scared’’ remarked a teasing Oceania to a sad Ember and the mouse began sniffing the air, leaving panicked. ‘’Anyway let’s move on’’ suggested Roxanne and after not even a minute, bubbles were coming out of the magma ‘’is it my imagination or there is noise coming from the magma beneath?’’ asked Rocky and Roxanne became alerted and brought out her sword ‘’Roxanne?’’ asked Oceania ‘’ I have a bad feeling’’ she said worried. Then, from the magma emerged two serpent like creatures with two horns each and being made of fire scales and magma underbelly ‘’groohhh’’ they roared ferociously ‘’ incoming’’ said Hawk and everyone became battle ready, while avoiding the streams of fire coming from their mouths ‘’luminous slash, rock’s dance, water barrage, storm shredder’’ shouted everyone while attacking the serpents. The spells struck them and they fell on the lava river ‘’take that ‘’ said Ember ‘’we have to be more careful’’ said Hawk while looking down at the lava lake ‘’now that the serpents are down we should-‘’ said Roxanne but at that moment, dozens of serpents emerged along with two that were healing themselves ‘’grohh’’ roared all of them ‘’this is-!’’ ‘’bad, really bad’’ said a shocked Roxanne.